What if the Dark forest won?
by Amberflame805
Summary: It is dark times for the clans; the Dark forest has won and their beloved Firestar is dead. Will the clans ever be free again? Rated T for blood, gore, and death. Thanks so much to: Ada author of the bird feather series for editing, Pinklight1 for the support, Darkflowerprincess for the suggestions and faith in me. I do not own Warriors, all credit for that goes to Erin Hunter
1. Chapter 1

Tigerstar smirked as he glared down at the assembled cats. The dark forest had won, the clans where completely at his mercy. Oh how long he had waited for this moment.

Each of the dark forest leaders had chosen an enemy they wanted executed. Tigerstar had chosen Firestar, Brokenstar had chosen Yellowfang, Hawkfrost had chosen Ivypool, and Thistleclaw had chosen Bluestar. Then they had shredded each of the cats in front of all the clans.

Tigerstar loved power, now he had it all, Dovewing had tried to stop Hawkfrost, so her death had been ordered (no one was allowed to defy the dark forest cats now), but Brokenstar had stopped Tigerstar from shredding her because of her powers. Tigerstar snorted, he did not like Brokenstar's obsession with the prophesied cats, they should die for thinking they could oppose the Dark forest.

Tigerstar knew that Brokenstar was a threat, he was something in the way of complete control, but Tigerstar also knew that Brokenstar was clever and about as big as he was, the Dark forest would not have won without him.

But that was not the only problem. After killing their precious Firestar, the Dark forest had waited for him to come back from Starclan to kill Firestar again. Firestar never had, and the Dark forest cats where afraid. Fools, what could Firestar do against the entire Dark forest? Nothing, yet the clan cats still hoped against hope that their brave leader would come back to save them.

Dovewing had cried and cried after her sister had been murdered, for none of the dead cats had come back, and she feared her sister was gone forever. Dovewing wanted to cry more as she saw Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and Hawkfrost on the Great rock. _Those foxhearts didn't deserve to stand up there!_ She felt hatred and then terror rise in her. _Oh Starclan, oh Firestar we need you, where are you? Come back please Firestar come back! _

Brokenstar was very annoyed, they had won, but they had lost many cats; the clans had fought harder then he had expected the weaklings too, and the Dark forest did not have enough cats for a truly frightening army.

Tigerstar wanted to send their warriors to pointlessly kill clan cats, but Brokenstar had stopped him. He wanted to rule the clans, not destroy them. Well he kind of did, in fact he would have quite enjoyed seeing their puny lives ended, but being a ruler was even better. Yet by the way Tigerstar was going, everyone would be dead, the Dark forest cats included.

Brokenstar smirked as he remembered sinking his claws into Yellowfangs throat. But after years of hate, Brokenstar had not let her go that easily, first ripping her eyes out, for being blind had been the worst time of his life and death; he had felt so weak and helpless, and Brokenstar had enjoyed every moment of his revenge.

But what he enjoyed even greater was Firestars horror at being forced to watch Yellowfangs murder. Brokenstar hated Raggedstar too, but decided that for him to watch Yellowfangs slaying helplessly was a far better punishment. Brokenstar perked his ears up; it was time for the meeting to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Bramblestar felt hate and rage rise inside of him as he glared up at Hawkfrost. The Dark forest cats thought letting Bramblestar live was a mercy on Hawkfrost's part, but Bramblestar knew his half-brother better.

He knew that a greater punishment then death was to watch everyone he loved die with nothing he could do to stop it. Hollyleaf had been killed, and his other kits were only still alive because they had powers.

Hawkfrost was watching him now, a smirk on his face. _Oh just you wait, Hawkfrost, you are a foxheart and a coward, you and the rest of you band of crowfood will be brought down and the clans will live in peace. Firestar will come and make things right, you just wait, he'll wipe_ _that smirk off your face_. But a small part of him wondered, if Firestar was coming, shouldn't he already have come? What if the Dark forest really won, and the clans where doomed forever?

_They where murderers and traitors! They deserve to die! Starclan should help us defeat them. Where are you? We need you to save us! Free us from their tyranny!_

The meeting is starting, the first one with the Dark forest in charge. Lionblaze lowered his head; it was his fault that this was even happening! He should have stopped it! He should have fought harder. Lionblaze had learned the hard way that his power wasn't that he could never be defeated in battle. It was that he was a very good fighter, for here he lay now in utter defeat, as he had been when Tigerstar ripped Firestar's eyes out, broke all his bones and killed him. The three had failed. There was no hope left. The clans were doomed.

" Welcome to this very special gathering of the clans" Brokenstar said clan as if he where talking about a piece of crowfood. " You though you could win, you where wrong! Now you will be punished, and-"

Tigerstar rudely shoved Brokenstar aside, and the clan cats shared a look of shock at Tigerstars bold movement, and the look Brokenstar gave him gave them hope. If they could turn the Dark forest against themselves, maybe they would destroy their own, allowing the clans an easy victory. After all, both Brokenstar and Tigerstar wanted power, and neither would be eager to share it.

The excited murmuring quieted down as Tigerstar continued, "You will fight against your own clanmates to the death for the entertainment of the Dark forest. We will watch you and you will earn points the more you win. The points can be turned in for food, shelter, water, or the lives of your clanmates, your choice. Your lives can't be saved if a Dark forest cat wants you dead. Turning in your clanmates if they break the rules (The Dark forest comes first, they are healed first, they eat first, you must put them before you own lives, they can ask of you what they like, YOU MUST OBEY THEM AT ALL TIMES, Starclan, Firestar, the bad pasts of the Dark forest (Scourge, deathberries, fox traps, etc.….) are forbidden to be mentioned. There are more, but we'll get back to that later. ) will get you more points. Breaking the rules will lead to points being taken away, and if you have no points, death."

Cries of outrage broke from the cats below, for betraying your clan mates to the Dark forest would be far worse than death. "That is all, you are dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3 (Warning really short)

Hawkfrost was very worried. His father's treatment of Brokenstar would raise unwanted hostility from the cruel Shadowclan tyrant. Hawkfrost knew Tigerstar use to be crafty, but now he was blunt and harsh. Brokenstar was a deadly opponent that Hawkfrost would rather not fight. Hawkfrost smirked as he remembered Bramblestar on the ground. Bramblestar. Hawkfrost snorted. What right did Bramblestar have to be a Star? No foolish pathetic Brambleclaw would pay for that fox trap. Brambleclaw would pay all right. Hawkfrost turned ready to make his half-brother and his clan wish they where never born.

Tigerstar glanced down at the live rats in front of him.

"Kill them."


	4. Chapter 4

Brightheart screamed in agony and rage as Thistleclaw pinned her down. _No this was not happening_! But it was! Mapleshade stood over her kits as she took them away from Brightheart. _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENEING!_ Mapleshade smirked down at her.

"Come my sweets" Mapleshade whispered. Hate filled Brightheart again as Mapleshade took away her beautiful kits. _No _she whispered _no_. That was her last thoughts as Thistleclaw brought his paw down hard between her eyes, and she blacked out.

"We are killing off the weak that have plagued Thunderclan for so long," Tigerstar smirked at the cats from the high rock. "These are the cats that shall die.

Daisy, Millie, Hazeltail, Purdy-"

"Shut up you pathetic coward! You are a traitor who murders in cold blood, in a fair fight Firestar could have easily killed you!" All eyes turned to the speaker; Berrynose. Tigerstar growled in rage and looked about to crouch when he regained control over himself.

He continued coldly " Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Squirrelflight, and that's it for now, follow the rules and you will not join that list. You will fight to the death tomorrow." With that he jumped and left.

Brokenstar's voice echoed throughout the Shadowclan camp. "These are the cats that will die; Ratscar, Snowbird, Owlclaw, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt and- " Just then a cat entered and whispered in Brokenstar's ear. "Tigerstar did what? You say he _killed_ the rats?" Rage filled Brokenstar's eyes. Then he sent the messenger away. "And Tawnypelt!"

With out looking back, he left.

Tigerstar wanted her alive, that much was certain. Whispers fled through Shadowclan like a wildfire.

Hawkfrost sneered down at the Riverclan cats. "The fighters will be Mistystar, Reedwhisker, and Beetlewhisker. He glared at Mistystar as he spoke. He had made sure she would be fighting her own son.

Brokenstar licked his paw as he gazed over the Windclan camp. _Fools_. "The cats that will fight will be Onestar, Crowfeather, and Gorsetail. Oh and Crowfeather, Breezpelt told me to tell you that he will enjoy watching you die." With that heart lifting speech, Brokenstar vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Squirrelflight stared at Daisy, waiting for her to make the first move. There was no way she was going to kill her own clanmate! Daisy stared back, eyes wide with fright. She never saw Darkstripe coming.

Darkstripe smirked as he sunk he teeth deep into Mousewhisker's throat. He had already finished off Purdy, Millie, and Hazeltail. This was easier than he thought it would be . He perked up his ears. _Berrynose! Perfect, almost done._

Squirrelflight huddled next to Berrynose eyes narrowed. It was cold and damp in their hiding place. They were in a section of Starclan that was down in a deep ravine. The Dark forest cats were watching from ledges. Brokenstar knew that no one would try to escape, for if they did, their loved ones would be killed. Apparently all the cats had refused to fight, so Darkstripe had been thrown in to make this more entertaining. Brokenstar had a sick mind.

"I'm going to hunt for us." Squirrelflight nodded as Berrynose left. After a while when he still hadn't returned, she went searching for him. She had just passed around the corner from their hid-out when she saw him.

"Berrynose!' She ran towards him, but instantly Squirrelflight could tell something was wrong. Berrynose was dangling from a cat's mouth. _Darkstripe! _She felt fury flood through her as she lunged.

Darkstripe snapped Berrynose's neck. He smirked. He just had to catch Firestars daughter and then- Darkstripe screeched as Squirrelflight barreled into him. Her sharp claws sung into his flesh as he ripped himself free. With a yowl he launched himself at her throat. She dodged, and sung her teeth into his throat. Squirrelflight twisted with all her strength until she heard a hollow snap, and Darkstripe fell, dead. Squirrelflight sank back, relief flooding through her. She was alive. But sadly, many other cats could not say the same. And one of those was


	6. Chapter 6 (really short sorry)

"The winner of Thunderclan is Squirrelflight. The Dark Forest cat that lost was Darkstripe. Squirrelflight won. The rest of Thunderclan refused to fight; Darkstripe killed them off. He's dead.

"Next is Shadowclan. The winners are Tigerheart and Tawnypelt. The Dark Forest cat was Shredtail. He was killed.

"Next is Riverclan. The winners are Mistystar and Reedwhisker. The Dark forest cat was Redwillow. He was killed.

"Next is Windclan. The winner was Heathertail. The Dark Forest cat is Sparrowfeather.

"And here are the points: Squirrelflight has 30, Tigerheart has 40, Tawnypelt has 40, Mistystar has 50, Reedwhisker has 30, and Heathertail has 45. They got more points depending on who they killed, how long it took them, how many won, and if the Dark Forest cat is alive." With that Brokenstar disappeared into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Claws unsheathed, Brokenstar knocked Dustpelt to the ground. "Say that again and I will kill you." Dustpelt had called Brokenstar a dirty rat and a pathetic excuse for a warrior that should never been born, and useless too; he had died by a medicine cat. "In fact…" Brokenstar shoved Dustpelt on top of the high rock and ripped his throat open. Dustpelt shuddered before his eyes glazed over in death.

Brokenstar smirked. "If any of you say that, or anything else, you and your loved ones will die." As Brokenstar left, Bramblestar looked around to see that no Dark Forest cat was in earshot.

"Alright. We need to use their power. I want Dovewing – if you want; you don't have to – to spy, and try to learn their plans. We want you to find out if there are any ways to make Tigerstar attack Brokenstar. We want to fuel their aggression towards each other. Okay?"

Dovewing stretched out her ears as far as they could go. There! Tigerstar and Brokenstar! She ran closer until she could hear them talking. Brokenstar was speaking.

"…Will die. They are suffering now. Soon the strongest will compete in the Games, the final one. The points shall decide the survivors and the dead."

Tigerstar nodded. "We should make them suffer before they die. Brokenstar dipped his head. "Of course; we will show them what agony really is."

Tigerstar nodded. "And our first victim?"

Brokenstar smirked, suddenly looking right at her. "The little spy and those she loves. She is watching right now. So Dovewing, you and you loved ones will be the first to suffer."


	8. Chapter 8

_Tiger and fire,_ _broken and ragged, hawk and holly,_

_Time ends_

_Earth shatters_

_Burned, crushed, eaten_

_The end is here._

Jayfeather opened his eyes. Great. Another heart-lifting prophecy about the end of the world. _Earth shatters_? Jayfeather couldn't wait. Yawning, Jayfeather got up and stepped outside.

"Where are you going?" Thistleclaw stepped into Jayfeather's face.

"To eat. Ever heard of it?" Jayfeather was not in a good mood, not that he ever was very cheerful. Thistleclaw glared, but stepped out of his way. Reaching for a mouse, Jayfeather passed Mapleshade as he walked back to his den.

"Come, my dears, you will be apprentices soon." Mapleshade said, smiling down at Ferncloud's kits. They were hers now, and as she looked at them, she felt something she hadn't in a long time.

Tigerstar glared down at the cats from the high rock. He was leader; he had won. A wild, cruel joy ran through him, he had wanted revenge on this clan for so long, and here they were: completely at his mercy.

Squirrelflight glared back evenly. Hate gleamed in her eyes. She would kill this cat; she didn't care if it was against the warrior code. Tigerstar deserved to die.

She wanted to believe her father would come back to save them, but a darker part thought: _what if this is it? What if the Three failed and Thunderclan is doomed?_

"Another prophecy? And this one sucks too; it doesn't even rhyme. And we failed the last prophecy, so who says we will be able to fulfill this one?" Lionblaze was getting annoyed at all the doomed talk that was coming from Jayfeather's mouth. "Well we have to try, it might be our clans only hope. Say it again."

Jayfeather snorted. "Wrong. We failed. Our clan is doomed; Firestar is dead." But he sighed and spoke again.

"_Tiger and fire,_ _broken and ragged, hawk and holly,_

_Time ends_

_Earth shatters_

_Burned, crushed, eaten_

_The end is here."_

"Well at least we know we have a hope." Lionblaze mewed. Jayfeather snorted again.

"A hope? _The end is here? Burned, crushed, eaten? Earth shatters? _Wow, I feel so much hope."

Lionblaze growled and stalked away. "Fine, be that way!"

Jayfeather felt a pang as he remembered seeing Firestar. He had gone to tell him he was the fourth cat. But Tigerstar had killed him first. Where was Dovewing? No one had seen her since last night; it was like she has disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Hawkfrost muttered to himself. He was getting annoyed with Dovewing. She insulted him at every opportunity, and made his life/death miserable. Brokenstar said that Dovewing was to be fed before him, taken care of, and given medical care before everyone. That little excuse for a cat was useless; all she did was insult and take up food.

Tigerstar was getting on Brokenstar's nerves even more. But Hawkfrost was growing tired of his half-brother's insults. _I will enter him against Squirrelflight in the games. Yes, that's what I will do, Brambleclaw, you just wait. You will regret the day of that fox trap._

Jayfeather blinked. Where was he? It was not the Dark Forest, nor was it Starclan. The ground was covered in mist, and hazy shapes that looked like cats, but somehow weren't, crept by him. Fear filled Jayfeather. What were these strange figures?

"Welcome to land of lost souls." Jayfeather jumped as a ghostly figure appeared beside him.

"What? Who are you? Why am I here? What is this place?"

"We are your last hope. We must tell you how to free the clans. We must tell you of a time long before yours. You can still beat them."

"Who are you?"

"I was the first Starclan cat. I fought the first Dark Forest cat in battle. I must tell you of that. It is a long story, but it must wait. Dovewing is in great danger. I will help you save her. Then we will tell of a time long ago.

"Jayfeather, take this. It will get her back." Jayfeather looked down to see a small stone. It was completely smooth, and white.

"What is it?"

The ghostly cat smiled. "There are 4 stones you will need. This is needed later." The cat pulled out an oval stone that was brown but bumpy. "Use this to get past the guards. You will need it. I will see you soon."

"Wait!" Jayfeather tried to move towards the cat, but she vanished. Jayfeather woke up with a start. He made sure no one saw him slip out. The stone was in his mouth, glowing. Jayfeather turned one way and suddenly the stone stopped shining. He turned the other way, and the glow resumed. _I'm coming, Dovewing._

Jayfeather turned and saw guards—lots of them. Uh oh. This could be bad. Very bad.

_Throw the stone,_ a voice in his head said. It was worth a shot. Jayfeather flung the stone into the midst of the guards. A fire rose up from where the stone had landed. It was small, but it was enough to make the Dark Forest cats panic, fleeing from the flames. Jayfeather ran blindly until he heard Dovewing's voice.

"Jayfeather! Here! Help!"

Jayfeather ran to Dovewing, and as soon as his muzzle touched hers, they vanished.

"Very good." The strange cat Jayfeather had seen earlier was back. Lionblaze was there too. "Welcome, get comfortable, for this story is a long one."

Jayfeather curled up and perked his ears.

"A long time ago, there lived a cat who was so old and powerful, that he could create lands. He was dark hearted and did many terrible things. He made Brokenstar seem like a kit. He was cruel and many died at his claws.

"Then he died, but no one knew how, for this was long, long ago. Starclan couldn't let him live in their midst, for he would just hurt more cats. So they gave their lives' energy to prevent him from joining them.

They thought he would vanish, but he was too powerful, and in the end, he created the Dark Forest for him and his followers. He was the first cat to have walked in the Place of No Stars. He kept killing and killing…

And finally four brave cats were called to defeat him. They gave their lives' energy away, using it as lightning to kill the cat. But he was powerful, and though they tried, finally they had to admit defeat. Then they tried something else.

"They gave their lives' energy again; this time to erase the memory of this cat from all cats' minds. But he was powerful, so instead of fading, he died and his body lies at the heart of the Dark Forest. His bones are there.

"The cats, upon dying, were turned into stones: Fire, Water, Earth, and Sky. That's what the cats became.

"The only way to destroy the Dark Forest, and every cat in it, is to place the stones in the empty spot where the heart would have been on the first Dark Forest cat's bones. The Dark Forest will be gone forever; evil souls will die for good. You must go to the heart of the Dark Forest and place the stones. Four stones, for four cats."

And with that the strange cat disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Jayfeather stared down at Tigerstar's death place. Where was the stone?

"What? Where am I?"

"Here." The strange cat was back. "I have come to tell you: you are looking at this wrong. I will give you the stones now; you must go to the heart of the Dark forest. I warn you, this cat is… well; imagine Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and Hawkfrost combined. Then make them 1,000 times worse. It is worse than that. It is the very essence of evil."

"It? What do you mean, 'it'?"

"I mean 'it'. It is not a he, nor a she. It is evil. It cares nothing for anyone. It is, well, it." The strange cat looked right at him. "You need to make a circle of stones around the stone of All. I will put everyone in the Dark Forest. You have three days to find the fourth one. Then the final battle will commence, and fire will rain down, and the earth will shatter. All will pay, peace of death, by morn, the ones who scorned will lay dead on the new earth. If you fail, you will never see the dawn's new light."

"Was that a prophecy? That sounded like a prophecy."

"No…. Well, in a way."

Jayfeather turned to leave. "Oh, and what's your name?"

The cat looked at him strangely. "Star."

And with that, Jayfeather was ejected from the land of mist.

"Three days? That's it?"

"Yes!" Jayfeather snapped. _Sheesh. I must have said that ten times now!_

"Well, we tell the others! And so you have the stones?" Lionblaze looked at him.

"Yes, I do!" _Was it really necessary to repeat everything he said?_ Jayfeather sighed. He looked down at the stones. "We need to go to the land of All. Then, we must form a circle around the stone of All."

"Sure. How do we get there?"

"I think we dream ourselves there. But also, time is different there. There is no present. We can come back much later than when we started."

"Okay, so we just lay down and we're there?"

"No, you fool! You have to be touching me!"

"Okay!" Jayfeather lay down and lifted up his nose. He felt Lionblaze and Dovewing touch his muzzle. Then everything vanished.

"Where are we?"

"Everywhere… nowhere…. There is no time, no present. You are here and yet not. You are nothing. This is everything and nothing." The strange voice echoed through— where were they anyway? There were stones, lots of them, and there was sun, yet no sun.

"Okay. We need to find the stone of All." Jayfeather stood up to look for it—and almost tripped on it. Wait… sort of. It was misty, and Jayfeather realized something was wrong. As if reading his thoughts, the voice that echoed said:

"The balance is broken. Good and evil have escaped the stone. Star and Dark are free. The balance is broken."

_Well, we still have to try,_ Jayfeather thought. He had no idea what that meant, but oh well. "Okay, form a circle around the stone. Press your muzzle to it." Jayfeather waited for Lionblaze, after a moment of hesitation, pressed his face against All. Then Dovewing did the same. Jayfeather felt energy swarm through him, then pass to Lionblaze, who passed it to Dovewing. The strange power began to grow. Then abruptly, it stopped and blasted Dovewing, Lionblaze and Jayfeather from the strange world of stones.

_The fourth cat, we need the fourth cat, we need Firestar for it to work. _Then Jayfeather blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

_Brokenstar gives his apologies for not making the meeting at the Moonpool. He was busy._ Tigerstar growled. When he found the cat that had told Brokenstar what he was planning, they would pay! Now it would be almost impossible to take him out! Brokenstar would try to kill him, and that could end badly, for though Tigerstar was a great fighter, Brokenstar was not to be messed with.

Jayfeather gulped as he padded towards Tigerstar's den. He remembered last night and was terrified of what would happen to those he loved: _Squirrelflight saying they should capture Hawkfrost. Bramblestar agreeing. Fear because Jayfeather knew Tigerstar would make him say what had happened. That this would be planned tomorrow. How they planned to get Hawkfrost alone. Rage about Tigerstar making him a spy. Fear becoming terror because attacking a Dark Forest leader would be a crime that Tigerstar would punish with death. Squirrelflight saying she would take care of his guards— it was too terrible to imagine._

"What is it, my spy? Have to found anything?" Tigerstar's silky voice snapped him back to reality. "Remember, I can tell when you're planning on lying. I see you are doing that now. How is my son? Bramble_star_. He hardly deserves to be a leader! Traitor! What has he been planning?"

Jayfeather wasn't sure what to do. Lying would just get someone killed. "He is planning on taking Hawkfrost hostage."

Jayfeather saw surprise on Tigerstar's face. He had not expected Jayfeather to give in so easily. Jayfeather blinked back tears as he told Tigerstar everything.

"Hawkfrost is to go uninformed about all this." Tigerstar watched as his warriors left. He smirked. _This is going to be fun,_ he thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Leafpool smiled, happy that Squirrelflight was sleeping and proud that she had talked her sister out of her plan. Attacking Hawkfrost would just get her and Bramblestar killed!

Bramblestar waited, fury rising inside him. For Thunderclan! He gave the signal as Hawkfrost came in to view.

Squirrelflight lunged out of the bushes, letting satisfaction flood through her as she sank her claws deep into Hawkfrost's flesh. _This is for all the innocents who died because of you!_

Tigerstar watched, unmoved at the sight of his son bleeding to death. He deserved it for not bringing guards. Tigerstar raised his tail.

Squirrelflight felt sharp claws slam into her flank as she was ripped off Hawkfrost. Thistleclaw's stench hit her as he rolled her over. Tigerstar emerged from the trees eyes already filled with triumph. _No! No! No! This cannot be happening! No!_

Tigerstar watched as clan cats followed him out into the open.

"This is what happens to traitors!" Tigerstar heaved Leafpool up into the air and brought her crashing down beside him. "Because of your stupidity, your precious sister will die!" Tigerstar ripped his claws along Leafpool's throat. She fell, eyes empty, dead.

"No!" Squirrelflight rushed towards her dead sister. She hurled herself at Tigerstar, half blind by fury. "You monster! It wasn't her fault!" Tigerstar easily blocked her; knocking her down like she was nothing.

"This what happens when you defy me! Now you must face the price!" As Tigerstar reared up for the deathblow, Jayfeather ran in his way.

"No! Wait! Leave her alone!" Tigerstar stopped, rage gleaming in his eyes. He tilted his head questioningly. Jayfeather realized Tigerstar was giving him a chance to back down, to save himself. But Jayfeather didn't care if he died, he would be glad! He deserved it! It was his fault that Leafpool was dead; there was nothing left Tigerstar could threaten him with.

Tigerstar nodded as if to say _as you wish_. "Thank you, Jayfeather, without you the traitors would not have been found. With your help, we once again destroyed the clans' puny attempts to free themselves. You will be rewarded." With that, Tigerstar stalked off.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Pinklight1: Why do you like writing about pain and despair? **

**Amberflame805: I am a very depressing person. If you want to read more depressing works, try Warrior cats Randomness or Crossover randomness edition. Try not to cry, they are **_**very **_**depressing. **

Jayfeather could probably say that this had been the worst day of his life. All of the clans were completely shunning him. When he passed by anyone, he heard words such as _traitor_, or _spy_. Everyone hated him, even Lionblaze. _What have I done? Is this our fate? To be ruled by the Dark Forest? How will we find All without Firestar? We would need to bring back Starclan— but how?_

Brokenstar smirked as he stood over Raggedstar. "Look who comes out on top, once again." Brokenstar tightened his grip around his father.

Raggedstar glared up at him, hate burning in his gaze. "Evil will never win, Brokenstar, and may you rot in the deepest, darkest part of Hell forever!"

Brokenstar's eyes narrowed in fury. "How dare you, you pathetic excuse for a cat!"

"If I'm pathetic, what does that make you? A medicine cat defeated you! Your own mother! She was weak, yet you fell prey to her! You are beyond pathetic, no son of mine—"

Brokenstar's eyes became slits as; livid with rage, he stared down at Raggedstar. "I would kill you for speaking, but I know what would hurt you more…"

Blackstar awoke to screams and as he rushed out he saw the bodies of 3 kits lying dead on the ground, with a huge brown tom standing over them. Brokenstar smirked.

Firestar was falling. There was nothing. Then there was something… what was it? He realized it was his memories, changing, disappearing, and as he fell, he couldn't remember whom he was.

A voice echoed in his head. _No, not yet, they still need you. Only you have the power to live. Remember. _ But as hard as he tried, Firestar could remember nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

Tigerstar stood near Brokenstar, annoyed. Brokenstar was edgy today. He seemed very… touchy. He had come back only saying that Raggedstar was dead. Tigerstar had mentioned Yellowfang, and Brokenstar had seemed almost as if he would attack Tigerstar. Tigerstar's eyes narrowed. Maybe he could use this to his advantage.

"I know what we need to do! We need to find Firestar! And I know how. He's too far-gone; It has got him! It is evil, right? So the only way to bring him back is hate! And—" Jayfeather stopped, realizing that Lionblaze was ignoring him, and Dovewing was looking away. "Come on! Please you have to trust me! I know what I am sayi—"

Lionblaze whirled around with a sudden hostility. "I know you hated our mother, but you betrayed the entire clan! And you expect me to trust you!"

Jayfeather helplessly "watched" as Lionblaze stormed off. Dovewing stood uncomfortably watching the two brothers fight. "Surely you believe me!" Jayfeather turned on Dovewing.

"I don't know!" She ran off after Lionblaze.

"Wait!" Jayfeather took off after them. "I can prove it!"

And Jayfeather told them everything.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Lionblaze looked around nervously. Dovewing huddled close to Lionblaze for warmth. They were at the spot of Firestar's ninth death.

"Yes, here!" Jayfeather closed his eyes. "Now all we can do is think of Tigerstar."

"Why? I mean… shouldn't we bring him back with love, not hate?" Lionblaze asked.

"But It is pure evil, right? So only hate will penetrate It."

_Yes… Fire. I was Fire. What happened? I was important. I know I was! I have something I'm supposed to do! But what? Who am I? I was falling. Yes, falling. But then what? I was— _Just then he felt a thought tickle him. _How strange, thoughts don't tickle, and it's not mine. Someone is trying to contact me. I wonder whom. _The message came again. _I see a tabby. Why a tabby? Who is he? Was he a friend of mine? A brother? Tiger. Something I need to do that has a tiger in it. Yes! But I wonder what? Maybe I was a tiger! _Then he felt something well inside him. It was an emotion. As he thought more about the tabby, it became hotter and hotter._ Oh… this must be hate. A rather unpleasant feeling. _Then the tabby looked right at him, and he saw hate mirrored in its eyes. Amber eyes. _Firestar! My name is Firestar!_ And he remembered everything.

Jayfeather smiled at his leader lying beside him on the grass. "Welcome back, Firestar. Now let's go get that stone of All."

_Stones all around them, fear and hate. There is no time here. Scourge ripped open Tigerstar, as the clans began the long journey to the lake. Clear Sky arched his back, and a young badger named Midnight played with her siblings. Jayfeather was running towards a stone. It was fading in and out. Star and Dark are missing. He realized he needed to touch it. He reached forward and—_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**So I post in big bursts, so I'll post a lot of chapters at once, but might not come back on for a while. The reason I can post a lot at once is because I wrote this entire finished story before I joined Fanfic. **

Every single cat was in the Dark Forest. The stone had put them there. And at the center, where It was, lay a stone fading in and out. Starclan was free though, and the Dark Forest cats were mad.

Hawkfrost turned, terror rising in him. He fled as fast as his paws could carry him, afraid of what would happen if he stopped.

Breezepelt felt agony streak through his body as Midnight's blunt paw snapped his leg. His last sight would be her bared teeth closing around his throat.

Hollyleaf rose up, stretching. Bluestar smirked as Hawkfrost barreled past. "Let's rid the forest of that fox hearted bastard!" And with that, they were off after Hawkfrost.

Brokenstar fled, Midnight hard on his paws. Where had she come from? It seemed that when they had trapped Starclan, Midnight had been trapped too. And she was mad. He felt her paw send him flying towards the heart of the Dark Forest. Pain flared through him as the rock hard ground slammed into him. He knew Midnight would not follow him here. Brokenstar's ears pricked as he sensed Jayfeather. No! He could not let Jayfeather reach It! He would have to kill him… _it would be my pleasure._

Jayfeather knew they were close to the heart of the Dark Forest, but he wasn't sure if they were there yet. After glancing at his surroundings, he found he was alone. "Lionblaze! Dovewing?" Jayfeather felt fear rise in him. He had confirmed what he had suspected. He was alone.

Lionblaze groaned as he painfully rolled over. As he looked around him, he realized he was alone in the Dark Forest. He suddenly heard Jayfeather's call and began to walk towards it.

Dovewing ran towards Jayfeather, almost bowling him over. She let out a sigh of relief, for she wasn't alone in the big, dark, hostile forest. "Let's keep going."

Jayfeather started walking towards the heart of the Dark Forest. He was just about to round the corner when he heard a noise to his right. He froze. Slowly, he turned around.

Brokenstar leaped out of the bushes straight towards Jayfeather's throat. Jayfeather would have been dead if Lionblaze hadn't knocked him aside in the nick of time. Brokenstar landed painfully hard against the ground. Pushing himself to his paws, he stepped in the way. "You can't go there! If you do you might destroy Starclan and the Dark Forest!"

Lionblaze felt fury rise inside him. How dare Brokenstar try to stop him! So many cats had died because of him, and here he was pretending to care about Starclan! Lionblaze bunched his muscles to finish the Shadowclan tyrant once and for all, But something beat him to it. It emerged slowly. It was a cat-ish thing. It was fading in and out. Just like Star.

"Hello. My name is Dark."


	16. Chapter 16

Dark grabbed Brokenstar and wrenched him towards itself. But that wasn't what scared Jayfeather. What scared him was the fact that Dark hadn't even touched Brokenstar. It was powerful, all right.

Brokenstar screamed as Dark closed his invisible fist tight across his body. Dark laughed and shoved Brokenstar to the ground.

"What's your name? Why are you here?'

"I am a Dark forest leader; Brokenstar.

"Broken_star?! _You're with Star!

"Wait no that's just my na-"

"And you call yourself a Dark forest leader!

"Yes! Wait I-"

"Traitor!"

No! You don't understa-"

"Prepare to die!"

Jayfeather realized to defeat Dark; they would have to know what it was. He stretched forth his mind— and found nothing. Dark was too powerful to be found with someone as small and meaningless to It as Jayfeather.

Then Jayfeather felt another thought. It was Brokenstar's. _Wait. It feeds on fear. The more cats who see It, the more powerful it will get. _Jayfeather felt surprise rush through him. What did Brokenstar know about Dark?

_I know a lot, and I could help you if you would just help me._ That was Brokenstar. Jayfeather could hear the desperation in his mind. _Keep talking,_ Jayfeather responded.

_Only one Dark Forest cat knows about Dark, that way It can be controlled, _Brokenstar told him._ Only one Starclan cat knows about Star, that way Star can be controlled. There needs to be a balance. Both Star and Dark must have one cat know about them or they will die. I am Dark's cat. Since you all know about Star, Star has grown more powerful. And no, that is a bad thing, there must be a balance, or else both Starclan and the Dark forest will be destroyed. Star told you to get the stones and place them here so Star would be free. Like Dark, we do not know if Star is a he or she, It is just Star. Star also lied about how Dark died. But that doesn't matter. You don't need to know that, but watch out for rats. Dark doesn't case who you are he will kill you._

Jayfeather tilted his head. Brokenstar could be valuable to them. _All right, we will help you, but remember, though you have your life, you will be a prisoner of war. _Jayfeather waited for Brokenstar to respond. Instead something evil (As in more evil than Brokenstar. Yes believe it or not, there is a creature more evil than Brokenstar,) entered his mind.

Dark laughed a humorless laugh. _You mean nothing. A "Dark Forest" throng has gathered. They will watch me kill you; their fear will make me stronger._

Jayfeather took a step back as Dark's thoughts hit him. Dark turned around. The watching cats too a step back as fire began to grow. _He can control fire?_ Jayfeather felt fear for this cat turn into terror. Dark growled. "Watch and learn, watch and learn." With that he plunged Brokenstar into the fire. Brokenstar screamed in agony, as his body caught flame. Blood poured out of him. The scent of charred flesh filled the clearing. Jayfeather turned away in disgust. He waited until Brokenstar's screams had stopped.

As he turned back, he saw Brokenstar's burnt body on the blacked grass. Yet, he was still alive. With his lungs coated with charcoal, he was painfully wheezing. Jayfeather watched as slowly the former Shadowclan tyrant's eyes closed for the tenth and final time. Dark turned, a malicious grin on its face. "So," It said turning to Lionblaze, "What were you saying?"


	17. Chapter 17

Hawkfrost skidded to a halt at the end of a deep ravine. Hollyleaf emerged from behind him and Bluestar jumped in front of him. Hawkfrost lunged at her, knocking Bluestar out of his way. As claws sank into Blustars throat, Hollyleaf ripped him of her. Hawkfrost sank down panting. Ivypool launched herself at him, shoving him backwards and dangerously close to the edge. He ripped his claws down her back; she did the same down his face. As the two cats battled furiously, Bluestar looked up, dazed, to see a boulder. It was moving slowly but steadily towards the edge. _If it keeps going, it will crush us!_

As she opened her mouth to call out a warning, she noticed Midnight. She was waving her paw franticly. A vine was being lowered down to them. _Good, we're saved…! _But as Bluestar looked more closely, she realized that Hawkfrost was in the way. The boulder was at the edge now.

Hawkfrost had seen it too. He looked up at the boulder, and at the vine. Ivypool mewed "Go! I'll hold him off, save yourselves!" Bluestar ran towards Ivypool shoving her away.

"What, are you insane? You think we are just going to leave you here to die?" But while she was talking, Hollyleaf came up behind her and shoved her onto the vine. Midnight started to pull it up. "No!" Bluestar tried to untangle herself, but her efforts were in vain. Hollyleaf turned to Hawkfrost who watching, shock in his eyes. The boulder fell.

Hawkfrost's scream was cut off by the sickening crunch of his bones. Mercifully, he only had mere moments of shear agony before he saw no more.

Ivypool felt life slipping through her paws. She felt Hollyleaf's mind, speaking to her: _You are too young. My time is over. You have so much more in life. I am done. I, Hollyleaf give my life's energy to Ivypool—_ Ivypool could not hear the rest because she was falling.

When she woke up, she would find worried cats standing above her, and Hollyleaf gone forever, for she had called upon the ancient ways, and paid the price.

Tigerstar growled. The Dark forest had lost, and the terms of war would be discussed later in the day. He knew that the clans were still missing their precious Three. Tigerstar had also gotten the news that both Brokenstar and Hawkfrost were dead, he was the sole leader of the Dark Forest. The messenger had not been able to tell him how Brokenstar and Hawkfrost had died, for when the messenger had been about to tell Tigerstar this, it was like there was a sudden wind, and then the messenger was dead. It was very suspicious.

Jayfeather saw a flicker to his right. Star. Uh-oh. If Brokenstar had been telling the truth, then Star being in the Dark Forest would be a huge disaster.

She attacked him, and they were rolling. It was a death match, but if either of them won, everyone would die. So it looked liked it couldn't get any worse.

That was when the rats decided to emerge.

The Dark Forest began to rumble, then cracks appeared in the earth. And thousands upon thousands of rats flooded out of the cracks.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, now let me tell you this story.

A long time ago, before Brokenstar, or Bluestar, before the Tribe of Rushing Water met the clans, there were rats.

The clan territory was the rats', and when the cats moved there, fighting broke out. Many cats and rats fell victim to each other. The rats proposed a truce.

(Yes, I said the rats, not the "good guys". The "evil" rats wanted peace.)

The clans agreed to meet to discuss the terms of peace. But then the clans trapped the rats in their designated meeting place; underground. The ground became decayed, and uninhabitable. So they made it the Dark Forest.

No good, honest cat had to live in this Dark Forest. And so the rats rotted and waited for their revenge. They died, and new generations were forced into darkness because of the clans' injustices. Their hatred grew. And one day, a cat came to them.

It was the most powerful being that has ever lived. It was called Dark. And Star lied also to Jayfeather about Dark. The cats who gave their life energies did it not to kill him, but to save him, for without him, the balance would be broken and all lost. For when Dark went to talk to them, they seized their chance, and if you asked them, they would say he was quite tasty.

The rats laid his bones in the heart of the Dark Forest as a reminder of what happens when the rats are defied. And they said that if Dark and Star ever met, they would be free. The energies managed to bring back its spirit.

So it was that Star, who, in a land before time, once was Dark's mate. They were cats. They loved, they hated, they got hungry, and tired. The clans took that all away from them.

The clans needed All, so the two cat's lives were taken away. Who they were was demolished. They were Star and Dark, it and it. Dark lost the ability to love or give mercy. So did Star. And they hated. So did the rats. And they said that if Dark and Star ever met, they would be free.

The clan cats now don't remember the crimes of their ancestors. They hate rats. They hate Dark Forest cats. They live simple lives.

But the rats, Dark, and Star, aren't done. Why shouldn't the clans suffer for what they did? For Dark and Star's love, once so strong, now nothing. For the rats who died in the darkness. The rats are coming. And they are mad.

_Kill them all! Make them suffer for what they've done! Kill their kits! Show no mercy!_

And so the rats returned.


	19. Chapter 19

Starclan knew the rats were back. But they thought they could control them. They used the rats to round up all the Dark Forest cats. And the meeting was commencing now.

Tigerstar and Firestar stood nose-to-nose arguing. Starclan wanted Tigerstar to be executed. The rats waited, watching, always watching. Tigerstar's face was twisted with rage.

Starclan said that the best way to control the Dark Forest was to trap the rats there again. Then they would feast upon Dark Forest flesh. Of course the Dark Forest wasn't going to agree to that.

The rats waited, restless. Then they attacked.

Starclan commanded them to stop, foolishly thinking they were in control.

_You destroyed us. You murdered our young; you killed our leader, and ate him. You banished us. You thought you could control us. You were wrong. Now it's time to pay the price._

Jayfeather felt horror rise in him as he stared at Brokenstar's ashes. He looked up into Dark's pits that were once eyes, and saw only cruel pleasure. If he were so cruel to a Dark Forest leader, what would he do to them? Star lunged forward, hate in its eyes.

_The rats! They are the only ones who can restore the lost balance! But how will I get close enough to them to talk? Wait! I can just use my mind! _ Jayfeather reached out farther and farther, but what he found shocked him to the bone.

The rats, once a bunch of _its_ had become a _we_. They had bonded their life energies into one, so the rats were one and only one, their minds one too.

_Rats! Stop! _Jayfeather commanded through his mind._ Your trials were not the fault of the clans! We are sorry for your woes, and we will leave you alone if you promise to leave us alone!_ Jayfeather hoped that the rats would agree to his terms. They seemed fair enough creatures, for they had wanted peace in the beginning too. But little did he know how wrong he was!

_Kill them. Show no mercy!_ The rats sharp teeth made short work of Bluestar's body, and they threw her body, still dripping bloodied guts, into the air. Whitestorm's leg ripped clean from his body with a horrible crack. His head being stripped from his body cut off his scream. Redtail's legless body was still being shredded, but he died from blood loss. The rats were back, and they would show no mercy.

Tigerstar fled from the bloodbath behind him. He stopped and sighed with relief. He was alive. Tigerstar screeched as he felt sharp teeth sink into his leg. _Midnight! _He twisted, but Midnight's grip was to tight. She twisted his leg back further and further until- crack. Tigerstar screamed as she dropped him, writhing as her paws. Her sharp fangs pierced his throat. He moan he stilled. Through bleary eyes he saw a ginger tom walking towards him.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way Tigerstar." _What's he doing?_ Firestar had placed his paws on top of Tigerstar's chest. _No! A badger, not a pathetic kittypet killed me! _Rage flooded Tigerstar, and with the last of his strength, he ripped his claws across Firestar's throat. He saw surprise register on the other tom's face, but also peace.

"They did it. They saved us." He said before he faded away forever. Tigerstar smirked. Agony slammed into him in the form of a badger. She was stepping on his broken leg.

Midnight stared down at the monster at her paws. _I will wait till he dies; I will not put him out of his pain, for he deserves to suffer. _Midnight waited until the tabby's laborious breathing slowed and finally stopped. She realized he had a look of triumph of his face, for he had won, Firestar was dead. Midnight watched unmoved as he faded away forever.

_Please, I beg you! Leave the clans alone! _Jayfeather's cries were met with empty ears.

Then: _Yes! Dead, all of your loved ones gone! Feel the agony! Die, all of you! We come from hell, and we will kill you again and again until you join our dead there! Feel our wrath! Feel our pain!_

Jayfeather pulled back, shocked. Then he realized something. _There were three cats! One other cat gave up their life energy! You did! You protected Dark and Star, and in return you were destroyed. But whom were you protecting them from?_

The rats froze. _YOU! You cats tried to kill them! We knew they needed to live! We tried to help them! And you know what happened? You banished us! You precious "good guys" tried to kill Dark, to destroy the Dark Forest once and for all! _Jayfeather knew what they needed to do. In that strange world they had been in, there was no time. The Dark Forest had banished the rats! Tigerstar must have found out about them because he and the others had gone back in time! They must have tried to stop the rats by banishing them! That was why Brokenstar hadn't told Tigerstar- he knew that Tigerstar would try to use them. And Starclan had helped them. The Dark Forest must have trapped Starclan with the rats! That meant that Starclan had tried to destroy Dark and the rats! So the only way to stop this was to go back in time and stop this all from happening! But even as he thought that, he knew that all using time had done was destroy everything! He would fix this _now_, but how?

Wait—Starclan and the Dark Forest could not survive without each other, but something still didn't make sense.

_I got it! You are All! You are neither good nor evil, light or dark. You don't care who you kill, you are one, you are All!_

_Yes. We are All! And you are too. Only one will know about us, about All! You, are you three willing to give yourselves up, just like Dark star and us, for the greater good? _Jayfeather Dovewing and Lionblaze all replied with, _Yes! Then you are now All! The clans are free, and you will watch over them for all time, All. We will finally be free. With you as All, we, Star, and Dark can leave, forever. Move on to the next life. _

Time froze and as Jayfeather watched. He saw Dark and Star slowly become cats.

Dark spoke. "He. I was a he." He was a brown cat with a black spot on his tail and ears. His eyes were blue.

"She! I was a she!" Star's body became white with black splotches along her length. Together they stood, held with love. _Thank you_.

Jayfeather watched their forms melt away forever. He took a look at the rats, Star and Dark, gone forever because of the clans' foolishness.

He heard a last message from the rats: _Goodbye, and may you always find light in the path you must tread. Thank you. Our souls are free forever because of you._

Jayfeather took one last look at the clans, his home, and reached for Lionblaze and Dovewing. _Goodbye, and thank you._

And with that the Three left the clans forever, to become one with All, to be All.


	20. Authors farewell

**A/N:**

**So I just checked, and I am the only person to have every completed a**_** What if the Dark forest won!**__**Does a little happy dance.**_

**Anyway, thank you so much, Ada, for editing! Also thanks everybody for the continued support throughout this fanfiction! Thanks everyone too for the nice and encouraging reviews! **

**Notes on story:**

**I know I said body to many times.**

**I have always thought Brokenstar to be the most evil, so I burned him alive. **_**Smirks. **_

**I had written the entire thing and I was about to post it when I realized Tigerstar was still alive, so that's why that scene was kinda random. **

**If you have any questions or suggestions, please put them in your review. **

**I know I made a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes in the beginning, but with Ada's help, then last few chapters weren't so bad, right? **

**Originally Brokenstar was going to burned alive, Hawkfrost crushed, and Tigerstar eaten alive by the rats. I love happy endings as you can see. And sarcasm. I really love sarcasm. **

**The end!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**The end! (I said it twice because I was to lazy to delete the end after I realized I said it twice I just realized that typing the explanation cost me more work than to just have deleted the end)**


End file.
